


Colocataires et plus si infinités

by MinnieMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roomates, F/F, Hogwarts, Poudlard, Romance, lovestories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/pseuds/MinnieMey
Summary: [College AU / Roomates AU] [Ship Narcissa Black / Molly Prewett]Narcissa Black, jeune fille studieuse et pleine d'ambitions, commence ses études dans la célèbre université de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle rencontre Molly Prewett, sa colocataire, elle tombe instantanément sous le charme. Mais les deux jeunes femmes n'ont rien en commun. La rousse est aussi pétillante, douée et populaire que Narcissa est réservée et sombre. De plus, elle traîne une lourde histoire familiale. La blonde aimerait bien y croire mais il faut être deux pour s'aimer.Que pense réellement Molly de tout ça ? Et si elle n'était pas si indifférente... ?
Relationships: Narcissa Black / Molly Prewett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts), [Tigroou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigroou/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je commence la publication d'une courte fanfiction sur un ship assez improbable : Narcissa Black (future Malfoy dans les livres) et Molly Prewett (future Weasley également dans les livres). Il m'a été proposé par MissAmande sur le serveur Discord de l'Enfer de Dante (pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me demander par mp).
> 
> De plus, elle répond à un concours organisé par Violety, sur le forum HPF, "Portraits de jeunes sorcières en feu".
> 
> L'objectif était de proposer un couple Yuri avec un trope spécifique. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'écrire un College AU (thème de l'université, dans un univers alternatif d'HP) et Roomates AU (thème de la colocation, également dans un univers alternatif d'HP). Il y aura également un peu de Miscommunication (problème de communication entre les deux héroïnes qui pensent que leur amour n'est pas réciproque).
> 
> Sachez que dans cette histoire, vous n'y trouverez point de magie. J'ai tout simplement transposé les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter dans un univers alternatif, celui de l'université (ici, l'Université de Poudlard).
> 
> De plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Yuri / femslash. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira !
> 
> J'attends vos avis avec impatience !
> 
> Merci à Tigroou pour m'avoir donné son avis sur cette histoire !
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> MinnieMey

Narcissa écoutait sa mère parler en soupirant. Cela faisait des heures que Druella Black vantait les équipements de son université, elle ne s'en lassait pas : « Cissy, regarde, ici, tu as la piscine ! Et là, tu as le fameux stade où tous les événements sportifs de ton école auront lieu ! Il parait qu'il a été remis à neuf grâce aux dons de la famille Malefoy ! Et puis, tu as la grande Bibliothèque par ici où s'y trouvent des livres très anciens que de nombreux établissements envient... »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds regarda droit devant elle, tirant sa valise et ignorant les remarques de sa mère. Elle savait que cette dernière la suivait car elle entendait ses talons hauts claquer sur le pavé qui menait vers l'entrée principale. Elle repéra un panneau « Bâtiment Serpentard » et bifurqua sur la droite. Narcissa en profita pour regarder autour d'elle : l'Université de Poudlard était reconnue dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Situé au fin fond de l'Ecosse, au bord d'un lac gigantesque et entouré d'une immense forêt verdoyante, le collège avait plus l'allure d'un château que d'une école. Cependant, ce n'était pas son architecture qui l'avait rendu célèbre mais bien ses départements en Histoire Médiévale et en Langues Anciennes. Narcissa avait décidé de faire un cursus en langue sumérienne. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par ses lignes de traits et de triangles esthétiques qui possédaient leur propre signification. Elle savait que devenir traductrice en sumérien n'était que l'apanage d'une élite mais elle était décidée à en faire partie et Poudlard était le collège idéal pour devenir une experte dans cette langue. En effet, la Grande Bibliothèque, comme l'avait soulignée sa mère, possédaient de nombreux ouvrages en sumérien, des livres uniques qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir l'exclusivité. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ces manuscrits vieux de presque six-mille ans.

« Le voici ! » s'écria-t-elle en vérifiant le papier qu'elle avait entre ses mains et l'immeuble en vielles pierres qui se trouvait en face d'elle et dont l'emblème, un serpent sur un bouclier, était placardé sur le haut de la grande porte en bois verte.

Sa mère arriva derrière, essoufflée. En effet, la jeune fille avait allongée le pas sur les derniers mètres, oubliant que Druella ne pouvait pas courir sur ses talons hauts perchés.

« Charmant ! » s’exclama cette dernière, d'un air faussement ravi.

Narcissa lui lança un regard en coin : l'imposante bâtisse n'avait rien de charmante. Elle était vielle, presque décrépite et faisait pâle figure face au château éclatant. Du lierre parcourait les murs et les pierres semblaient presque noires. Elle n'était même pas rentrée qu'elle sentait comme une odeur de moisissure. Elle soupira. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyée dans un tel lieu ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir droit à un plus beau dortoir, comme celui de Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? Ou même faire partie d'une sororité où elle aurait droit à sa propre chambre ? Non, elle devait dormir dans ce bâtiment pourri car voilà, sa famille, bien que de souche noble, n'avait plus toute sa superbe. Au contraire, ils étaient fauchés depuis des années, sans compter la tragédie qui les avait éprouvés ces deux dernières années... Le bâtiment Serpentard était le seul qu'avaient pu se permettre ses parents. Elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, l'université de ses rêves. Mais en bonne jeune fille égoïste qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre. 

Elle poussa la grande porte en bois qui grinça, puis entra dans le hall du dortoir. L'entrée était particulièrement sombre et n'était pas très chaleureux. Néanmoins, elle remarqua que la décoration, bien que vieillotte, avait été sélectionnée avec soin et que malgré leurs airs défraîchis, les meubles gothiques et les tapisseries en laine rendaient l'ensemble harmonieux.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers, sa valise à la main, et sa mère à ses côtés, puis arriva dans un long couloir dont la moquette et la tapisserie auraient nécessité un bon ravalement de façade. L'odeur de moisissure venait certainement de là... Elle repéra le numéro de sa chambre, le 107 et ouvrit la porte sans penser à toquer, croyant être la première arrivée.

Dès qu'elle accéda à la chambre, elle s'y engouffra si rapidement qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la personne face à elle, qui était sur le point de sortir, et se cogna contre son menton.

« Ah, cria-t-elle.

— Ouille !

— Pardon, s'excusa Narcissa d'un air penaud. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne.

— Y'a pas de mal ! lança l'inconnue. Tu es ma nouvelle colocataire ? »

Narcissa releva la tête et fut presque choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Une femme rousse se tenait face à elle et se frottait le visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient brillants de larmes. Malgré son regard embué, un charme magnétique se dégageait de sa personne. Elle était grande, à l'allure athlétique et ses cheveux longs ondulés et soyeux encadraient un visage fin et gracieux. Elle portait un jean foncé et un t-shirt clair à l'effigie de Poudlard.

La blonde resta subjuguée pendant quelques secondes mais se reprit au bout d'un moment. Elle referma la bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte sans s'en rendre compte et sentit ses joues rougir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait honte ou si elle était mal à l'aise. En tout cas, si elle voulait faire bonne impression, c'était raté car elle se sentit ridicule.

« Euh... oui... Je suis Narcissa... Narcissa Black ! s'écria-t-elle finalement, en lui tendant la main.

— Et moi, Molly, Molly Prewett ! Enchantée ! »

La rousse avait parlé d'une voix ferme, pleine d'entrain. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, lui démontrant qu'elle lui avait pardonné sa bousculade, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra et la relâcha presque aussitôt. Pourtant, Narcissa ressentit la force de sa poigne pendant au moins une minute.

« Je suis en quatrième année, j'imagine que tu es nouvelle ? N'hésite pas à me demander des informations si tu te sens un peu perdue ! Bon là, je dois m'en aller car j'ai mon entraînement de foot mais on pourra discuter un peu plus tard !

— D'acc... d'accord !

— A plus tard, alors ! »

Et Molly, son sac de sport à l'épaule, sortit de la chambre. Narcissa resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de se souvenir que sa mère se trouvait juste derrière elle. Heureusement, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir perçu son trouble. Druella Black entra dans la chambre de sa fille et examina les meubles dont allaient pouvoir disposer Narcissa en plissant les yeux. La blonde déposa sa valise sur son lit, l'ouvrit et tenta de ne plus penser à la rencontre inattendue qu'elle venait de faire.


	2. Le nom des Black

« Alors, tu viens d'où, Narcissa ? lui demanda une Molly, en t-shirt et en short, les cheveux mouillés.

— Euh... du Norfolk.

— Oh, je vois, je n'y suis jamais allée ! Finalement, je ne connais pas très bien la côte est. C'est joli ?

— Plutôt, oui... nous habitons en bord de mer.

— La chance ! Je viens de Northampton et la première plage ne se trouve qu'à des centaines de kilomètres ! C'est assez risible quand on vit sur une île ! C'est pour ça que j'adore Poudlard ! C'est merveilleux de pouvoir étudier au bord d'un lac aussi gigantesque ! L'eau y est froide mais c'est tellement agréable en juin, tu verras ! Et pourquoi t'es à Poudlard ? Cambridge ou Oxford, ça n'aurait pas été plus proche de chez toi ? »

Molly n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions depuis qu'elle était rentrée de son entrainement. Narcissa avait rangé ses affaires dans son armoire. Ensuite, sa mère avait insisté pur visiter les environs. Elle avait accepté à contrecœur et avait continué à subir plusieurs heures de monologue avant que Mrs Black ne décide enfin de la laisser.

Quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, Molly était revenue quelques minutes après. Depuis, la senior avait lancé un véritable interrogatoire, entrecoupé de remarques personnelles. La blonde n'était pas très habituée à discuter avec qui que ce soit, surtout avec des inconnus. Elle n'était pas le genre à se faire des amis facilement. Et le débit de paroles de Molly lui donnait presque mal à la tête. Pourtant, quand elle lui parlait, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce de son visage, ses belles fossettes, ses mains délicates... La rousse avait un sourire rayonnait, était pleine de vie et semblait à l'aise. Narcissa se sentait quelque peu intimidée devant une telle personne.

« Je... souhaitais venir à Poudlard pour son cursus en langues anciennes. 

— Tu vas étudier du sumérien, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— Ce sont les meilleurs, ici ! Bon, le directeur est un peu bizarre à proposer des bonbons au citron à tout va mais les profs sont très compétents ! J'ai choisi Poudlard car c'est une des rares universités à allier études et sports. 

— Tu es dans quel cursus ? tenta Narcissa

— Je suis en quatrième année d'Histoire Médiévale Britannique.

— Je vois... »

Puis, Molly continua à parler encore quelques minutes avant que des coups soient donnés à la porte. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux de chats entra.

« Ah ! Emmeline ! Je t'attendais ! lança la rousse.

— T'es prête ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Molly attrapa une paire de chaussettes, les enfila, puis se glissa dans des baskets sans lacets. Son amie lança un regard curieux vers Narcissa. Cette dernière lui fit un faible sourire mais l'autre lui répondit à peine. Comme si la rousse se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre - Narcissa fut légèrement vexée d'avoir été si vite oubliée mais ne montra pas son irritation, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

« Emmeline, voici ma nouvelle colocataire, Narcissa Black ! dit-elle en la désignant.

— Black ? Tu veux dire, comme Bellatrix Black ? » s'exclama la brune avec surprise.

Narcissa s'assombrit subitement. Elle savait bien que des personnes allaient faire le rapprochement. Malheureusement, le nom des Black n'avait pas la côte en ce moment. Elle soupira doucement et hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu as un rapport avec Bellatrix Black, la terroriste ? » demanda à nouveau Emmeline.

Narcissa tiqua à ce mot. Oui, sa sœur était malheureusement devenue une terroriste depuis que, un an et demi auparavant, elle et son petit ami, Rodolphus Lestrange, avait déposé une bombe dans un supermarché avec, pour conséquence, la mort tragique de cinq personnes. Tout ceci car ils étaient mécontents du système pénitencier britannique et que le frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan, n'avait pas pu obtenir sa liberté conditionnelle à la suite d’un viol qu'il avait perpétré sept plus tôt.

Dans sa jeunesse, Narcissa avait eu une relation fusionnelle avec sa sœur mais depuis quelques années, celle-ci avait grandement changé à cause de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Personne, que ce soit ses parents, sa sœur aînée, Andromeda, ou même elle, n'avait réussi à la raisonner. Maintenant, Bellatrix était morbidement connue pour ses activités terroristes. Cela la peinait,d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, son nom avait mauvaise réputation.

La blonde se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne sut quoi répondre à la brune. Molly fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte de son malaise.

« Laisse-la tranquille avec ça, Emmeline ! lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Narcissa, veux-tu nous accompagner ? On va dîner à la caféteria ? »

Si Molly avait été seule, elle aurait accepté immédiatement. Mais en voyant le regard plein de curiosité de son amie, elle refusa. La rousse lui sourit avant de la laisser seule dans sa chambre.

Narcissa soupira longuement et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle s'était pourtant préparée à ce genre de questions. Tout le monde avait entendu parler des Black. L'affaire, bien que le procès ait été rapide car les preuves avaient été rassemblés rapidement, avait fait grand bruit dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Ce n'était pas rien d'avoir assassiné cinq personnes.

Sa famille avait été harcelée pendant des mois pendant toute cette histoire. La jeune fille avait même dû terminer ses études secondaires par correspondance car ses camarades, curieux, au début, étaient devenus plus agressifs avec le temps. Comment les Black éduquaient-ils leurs enfants si l'un des leurs devenait terroriste ? N'était-ce pas lié à leurs idées rétrogrades dans l'éducation de leurs filles ?

Pourtant, la façon dont elle avait élevé n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'était devenue Bellatrix. Sa sœur avait toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention et s'était toujours approchée des personnes qui pourraient la faire briller dans ce monde. Malheureusement, ces dernières années, elle avait fait de mauvais choix et sa famille n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. 

La blonde lui en voulait mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait que la plaindre. Désormais, Bellatrix allait vivre le restant de ses jours ou presque dans une prison sordide. Elle le méritait, elle avait tué des gens mais son amour pour sa sœur ne s'était pas éteint pour autant. Elle se rappelait toujours cette grande sœur qui avait toujours été là quand elles étaient enfants et avec qui elle faisait les 400 coups.

Pourtant, elle avait un peu honte de ce sentiment d'affection fraternelle. Les gens jugeaient facilement sur les apparences et si elle montrait qu'elle ressentait de la peine pour sa sœur, l'opinion publique la démonterait certainement. En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, c'était de parler de Bellatrix avec quiconque, des inconnus tels que Emmeline. Elle n'aimait pas les regards de curiosité et plein de jugements qu'ils lui lançaient tous, comme s'ils avaient le droit de la juger.

Narcissa continua à regarder le plafond de sa chambre, des sentiments de solitude et d'amertume l'envahissant, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir. Elle n'entendit pas sa colocataire rentrer discrètement pour dormir dans son propre lit.


	3. Molly Prewett

La rentrée de Narcissa se déroula presque sans encombre. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce cursus qu'elle avait choisi et ne s'était pas trompée. Ses enseignants étaient intéressants, surtout les professeurs Babbling et Binns. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir plus de cent ans mais, malgré son âge incertain, il était incollable en histoire sumérienne.

Quand elle avait visité la Grande Bibliothèque le lendemain de son arrivée, après sa première journée de cours, elle avait été époustouflée par sa grande beauté : les étagères étaient sculptées dans un bois naturel traité qui conservait de façon impeccable les vieux ouvrages qu'elles contenaient. De plus, la réserve était remplie de livres si anciens qu'ils avaient donné le tournis à Narcissa. Elle savait que Poudlard détenait des œuvres inédites, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas su à quel point et n'était pas déçue. Le seul hic était Madame Pince, une bibliothécaire d'une trentaine d'années au nez crochu et au visage peu avenant. Pourtant, même si celle-ci avait la réputation d'un dragon, son lieu de travail était parfaitement ordonné et entretenu.

Malheureusement, sa scolarité aurait pu être parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu une ombre au tableau, qui ternissait grandement sa réputation. En effet, très vite, les étudiants avaient su que la sœur de Bellatrix Black faisait partie de la nouvelle promotion de Poudlard. Et rapidement, ils avaient découvert qui était physiquement cette jeune personne. Désormais, lorsqu'elle traversait le campus pour aller à ses cours, quand elle se rendait à la cafétéria pour déjeuner ou dès qu'elle posait les pieds dans n'importe quel bâtiment, elle sentait des regards insistants dans son dos et entendait des chuchotements.

Narcissa s'était attendue à ce genre d'attitude à son encontre et gardait toujours le dos droit et la tête haute. Oui, sa sœur était une meurtrière. Mais elle n'était pas Bellatrix et ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était une Black et sa famille gardait toujours son sang-froid à tous moments et savait cacher ses sentiments si besoin.

Cependant, cette attitude, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup malgré les ragots dont elle était malencontreusement le centre, ne l'avait pas aidée pour se faire des amis. De manière habituelle, Narcissa était une jeune fille de nature réservée, qui angoissait au contact des gens. Elle avait tendance à être avare de paroles et préférait observer les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne se confiait que lorsqu'elle se sentait réellement en confiance. Cela lui donnait des allures glaciales et hautaines qui avaient fait reculer plus d'une personne. Peu de gens osaient l'approcher. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques filles qui avaient tenté de l'aborder en lui parlant de sa sœur mais Narcissa les avait vite ignorées. Si ce n'était que pour connaître des détails croustillants, ces personnes ne méritaient pas son amitié.

Cela la minait. Elle aurait aimé avoir des amis sur qui compter mais finalement, de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais réussi à entretenir une quelconque amitié avec qui que ce soit. Ses amis étaient soit des cousins, soit des personnes qui avaient visé le prestige de son nom en se rapprochant d'elle - ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

En fin de compte, la seule personne qui se comportait normalement avec elle était Molly Prewett. Cette dernière n'avait jamais tenté de lui parler de sa sœur. Depuis la question d'Emmeline, le sujet n'avait jamais plus été abordé. La rousse avait très vite senti que Narcissa ne voulait pas en discuter et celle-ci l'en remerciait d'autant plus.

Néanmoins, même si elles se voyaient régulièrement et qu'elles partageaient la même chambre, leur agenda ne concordaient pas forcément et surtout, leurs relations ne s'étaient pas réellement approfondies. Certes, elles se parlaient dès qu'elles se rencontraient ou se saluaient quand elles s'apercevaient, mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Molly était étudiante en quatrième année dans un autre cursus que Narcissa. De plus, sa colocataire avait un emploi du temps très chargé entre ses cours, ses devoirs et ses entraînements de football. Également, elle ne manquait pas d'amis et était poputalire dans toute l'université. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien en commun. La seule chose qui les rattachait était cette chambre dans laquelle elles vivaient, ce qui était bien risible.

Oui, risible car Narcissa attendait avec impatience et appréhension chaque soir, quand elle rentrait chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment son bâtiment, qu'elle trouvait vieillot, mais parce qu'elle y retrouvait Molly, elle appréciait cette pièce qui était devenue son refuge et le lieu où elle pouvait lui parler sans jugement et regards inquisiteurs.

La première impression qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue s'était confirmée avec les semaines. Et plus le temps passait, plus Narcissa ressentait des sentiments mélangés à l'encontre de son amie... enfin, plutôt colocataire. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement la considérer comme une amie puisqu'elles ne traînaient pas ensemble.

La blonde admirait beaucoup Molly : son assurance, son empathie, sa popularité, sa façon de voir les choses de façon si positive. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas à ce simple sentiment. Elle ressentait aussi quelque chose de plus profond. A chaque fois que la jeune femme lui parlait, son cœur palpitait plus fort et ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Si la rousse la frôlait pour une raison quelconque, son ventre se nouait et son sang commençait à bouillir. Non, elle n'était pas simplement admirative, elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de cette femme. Narcissa n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre d'émotions envers quiconque. Elle était bien sûr sortie avec deux-trois garçons et avait embrassé quelques filles mais n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qui que ce soit.

Les sentiments qui la tenaillaient étaient nouveaux et difficiles à maîtriser. Et malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, plus elle ressentait un fossé infranchissable entre elles. Elle était loin d'être à la hauteur de la rousse. Elle ne possédait aucun talent, était réservée et peu amicale et sa mauvaise réputation rendait les choses compliquées.

Peut-être valait-il mieux effacer cet amour naissant avant d'être déçue, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Car Narcissa était quasi certaine que Molly ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Ne venait-elle pas de rompre avec Arthur Weasley ? Elle n'avait certainement pas d'attirance pour elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle observait Molly, elle avait du mal à renoncer à ses sentiments.

Et finalement, même cette chambre, qui était son seul lien et son refuge, devenait de plus en plus pesante les jours passant.


	4. L'invitation

Narcissa soupira alors qu'elle tentait de traduire un des livres en sumérien qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la Grande Bibliothèque. Cela faisait déjà six semaines qu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard et même si elle adorait les cours qu'elle suivait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle étudiait dans la meilleure université de tout le pays. C'était son rêve depuis des années.

Néanmoins, son humeur était morose depuis plusieurs jours. Narcissa, assise sur une grande table de la réserve, pensa à ces dernières semaines et à sa colocataire, Molly. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter de vivre dans la même chambre. La rousse ne se rendait pas compte de ses états d'âme et continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était : elle étudiait, allait à ses entraînements de football, prenait à cœur son rôle de capitaine en motivant régulièrement son équipe. Mais pas seulement. Elle était également invitée à de nombreuses soirées et même si la jeune femme lui avait assuré qu'elle ne buvait pas pendant ces fêtes, à cause de son régime alimentaire très strict, étant une sportive de haut niveau, elle s'y rendait régulièrement, une à deux fois par semaine.

Narcissa ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à tenir le rythme car elle avait également entendu dire qu'elle était la meilleure étudiante de sa promo. Finalement, Molly semblait parfaite, à ses yeux... trop parfaite pour elle, qui n'était qu'une simple élève.

Ses sentiments devenant de plus en plus forts et difficiles à supporter, elle avait décidé de faire une demande pour pouvoir changer de chambre mais pour l'instant, elle n'était que sur liste d'attente. Peut-être ne trouverait-elle pas un autre dortoir avant des mois. Son calvaire risquait de durer un bon moment…

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si désagréable de vivre avec Molly. La rousse était toujours amicale et avenante avec elle et n'hésitait pas à lui parler dès qu'elle avait un moment. Mais Narcissa se sentait toujours ridicule quand elle était avec elle. Elle aurait dû mettre de côté son sentiment d'infériorité, elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal à penser ainsi mais Narcissa n'avait jamais eu beaucoup confiance en elle. Même si elle paraissait s'en moquer, le regard des autres était important et les jugements que les gens pouvaient avoir sur elle depuis qu'elle était petite l'avaient toujours marquée. Dès qu'elle était en présence de personnes inconnues ou d'un groupe conséquent, elle avait du mal à converser normalement. Elle pensait toujours que les autres allaient juger paroles et ses attitudes. Cela l'angoissait.

De plus, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Molly était de plus en plus difficile à cacher. Dès que la rousse rentrait de sa douche avec une simple serviette autour de sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer en relevant légèrement les yeux vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle la voie. Elle avait honte de son attitude et espérait que sa colocataire ne remarque jamais ces regards mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était immanquablement attirée par cette jeune femme.

Narcissa s'assombrit à ces pensées et soupira à nouveau tout en se replongeant dans la traduction de son livre.

« Ah ! Cissy, t'es là ! » lança une voix derrière elle.

La blonde releva la tête et vit Molly s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire. La rousse l'appelait Cissy depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa mère l'appeler ainsi à travers le combiné du téléphone. Narcissa n'avait pas eu l'envie de la corriger devant son air ravi face à cette découverte. Elle avait un peu tiqué au début car seule sa famille se permettait de la surnommer ainsi mais avec le temps, elle s'y était habituée. Finalement, elle appréciait que Molly soit la seule à utiliser ce surnom à Poudlard. Même si elle n'avait pas d'amis, cela la rendait particulière à ses yeux.

La rousse vint s'asseoir à sa droite en bougeant légèrement sa trousse posée sur le côté. Elle posa ses mains sur la table et la regarda.

« Je te cherchais !

— Pourquoi ? »

Il était rare que Molly vienne la déranger à la Bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois si elle y réfléchissait un peu.

« T'as entendu parler de la soirée à Sigma Kappa ? lui demanda la rousse.

— Euh, non pas vraiment...

— Il y a une grosse teuf ce soir et je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait de venir ! »

Narcissa jeta un regard surpris à Molly. C'était la première fois que sa colocataire lui proposait de l'accompagner à une fête d'une sororité. Pourquoi le faisait-elle aujourd'hui ?

« Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirées bruyantes... hésita la blonde, se reprenant de son étonnement. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'invites ? »

Molly plissa les yeux et la regarda intensément. Narcissa se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Sa colocataire avait tendance à l'observer ainsi et quand c’était le cas, elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard. Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur son parchemin.

« Tu restes toujours toute seule, Cissy ! Cette soirée va être sympa ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne penses qu'à étudier mais tu ne t'amuses pas beaucoup. C'est dommage ! 

— Je ne sais pas... »

Narcissa était tiraillée entre deux sentiments, d'un côté, elle était ravie que Molly l'invite à cette soirée, mais de l'autre, elle avait cette impression que la rousse ne le faisait que parce qu'elle avec pitié d'elle. Ou peut-être voulait-elle se moquer d'elle ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Allez, viens ! l'amadoua Molly avec un grand sourire. Ce sera sympa ! On va s'amuser ! On y va avec toute l'équipe de foot, et puis, il y aura aussi les gars de l'équipe de polo ! »

Elle lui lança un air de connivence en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Les joueurs de polo étaient les plus populaires de tout le campus. Elle se renfrogna à cette pensée. Arthur Weasley, son ex, faisait partie de l'équipe de polo. Et si l'objectif de Molly était de retourner avec lui ?

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu perds à m'accompagner ? tenta à nouveau la rousse, prenant un nouvel angle d'attaque. Ce n'est qu'une soirée ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu prendrais du retard dans tes devoirs, je suis sûre que tu es déjà en avance d'au moins un mois sur ton programme ! J'ai vu ton planning et tu as coché bien plus de cases que je ne l'ai fait en trois ans !

— Tu exagères un peu...

— Mais pas du tout ! On y va et si vraiment, ça ne te plait pas, tu pars ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Narcissa hésita encore quelques instants. Cela lui donnerait peut-être l’occasion de se faire des amis. Peut-être même se rapprocherait-elle de Molly ? Non, il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Néanmoins, cela lui changerait les idées de sortir.

Elle hocha finalement la tête, acceptant la proposition de sa colocataire. Celle-ci sauta de joie mais prit un air gêné quand elle vit Madame Pince lui lancer un regard noir depuis la porte de la réserve avec un « Hum, Hum » outré. Elle laissa ensuite Narcissa seule.

Celle-ci regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté en voyant le grand sourire de Molly. Elle se rappela un peu trop tard que cette soirée serait certainement remplie d’inconnus et son humeur baissa d’un cran. Elle qui n’aimait pas les lieux où il y avait plein de monde allait devoir affronter tous ces gens. Comment allait-elle pouvoir y survivre ?


	5. La discussion

La jeune Black changea trois fois de tenue avant de finalement fixer son choix sur un jean et une chemise loose. Elle ne s'était rendue qu'à de rares fêtes. Dans son lycée, elle n'avait été invitée qu'à quelques soirées. Ses camarades n'avaient toujours vu en elle que l'étudiante froide et studieuse qui travaillait pour obtenir les meilleures notes. De plus, sa mère avait été stricte et elle avait refusé la plupart de ces invitations. Pour elle, ces fêtes n'étaient que des lieux de débauches où l'alcool et la drogue circulaient. Finalement, Narcissa ne s'était rendue qu'à quelques soirées privées de la haute société britannique. Ses parents étaient certes fauchés, ils étaient encore très respectés jusqu’à encore un certain moment. Ces événements n'avaient été qu'assommants et sans intérêt pour la jeune fille qui préférait étudier. De plus, elle et les relations humaines... ça faisait bien deux !

Elle soupira plusieurs fois en se regardant dans le miroir. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant d'effort ? Molly avait réussi à la convaincre mais finalement, c'était plutôt pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle avait accepté de venir.

La blonde retrouva sa colocataire devant l'entrée de leur dortoir et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison des Sigma Kappa qui se situaient à la l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le grand château. Elles en avaient pour au moins vingt minutes de marche. Heureusement, Narcissa avait prévu des chaussures plates. De toute façon, les talons hauts n'étaient pas faits pour Poudlard avec ses nombreux escaliers et marches et ses bâtiments éloignés les uns des autres.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit mais comment tu trouvais Poudlard ? Tu t'y intègres bien ? lui demanda la rousse d'un air nonchalant.

— J'adore ! Je suis heureuse d'être ici. J'ai découvert des livres anciens que je n'aurais pas pu feuilleter ailleurs, je me sens très chanceuse. »

Il n'y avait qu'avec Molly que Narcissa pouvait parler normalement. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs semaines mais cela devenait de plus en plus normal.

« C'est vrai qu'on a une chance incroyable ici. Poudlard est vraiment la meilleure université en langues anciennes.

— Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas sortir diplômée ?

— J'hésite encore... peut-être prof d'histoire ou encore... joueuse professionnelle de foot ! »

Narcissa sursauta et lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'ai eu une proposition pour rentrer dans une équipe pro à ma sortie de Poudlard, continua Molly.

— Mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria la blonde.

— Oui, c'est une belle opportunité mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir dans cette carrière. Disons que si je travaille immédiatement en tant que prof, je pourrai trouver un job tout de suite mais si je deviens pro et que je n'y arrive pas, je raterai peut-être ma seule chance d'enseigner. Personne ne voudra m'accepter après cinq ou six ans...

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Déjà, je suis sûre que tu réussiras en tant que footballeuse professionnelle si tu te lances là-dedans. Et ensuite, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour l'après. Tu auras ton diplôme et donc, déjà une belle garantie ! Je suis sûre que des lycées t'accepteront sans problème...

— Si tu le dis...

— Mais, toi, tu veux quoi ?

— Hum... je ne sais pas vraiment... mes parents préféreraient que j'aie un emploi stable... Et mon père… il risque d’être contre…

— On se fiche de ce que peuvent penser tes parents ! »

Molly la regarda avec étonnement. En effet, Narcissa n'était pas le genre de personnes à dire ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, à part pour entrer à Poudlard, la jeune fille n'était jamais allée à l'encontre des décisions de Druella et Cygnus Black. Alors qu'elle tienne ces paroles étaient loin de ses habitudes. Pourtant, elle souhaitait encourager Molly.

« Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est ce que tu souhaites faire ! s'écria Narcissa avec ferveur. Si ton rêve est de devenir joueuse professionnelle et que tu as cette opportunité exceptionnelle, vas-y, fonce ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! De plus, tes parents ne pourront rien te dire. Tu auras ton diplôme dans à peine deux ans, ce n'est pas comme si tu sortais sans rien, je suis sûre que tu réussiras dans tout ce que tu entreprendras ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la rousse et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Molly resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

« Ah... euh, merci ! » s'exclama celle-ci finalement d'une voix bourrue.

Elles continuèrent à avancer vers Sigma Kappa en échangeant sur les derniers ragots de la fac. Narcissa n'était du genre à écouter ce genre d'histoires, ni à les colporter mais Molly semblait être au courant de toutes les anecdotes et était ravie de les partager. La blonde apprit alors qu'une bagarre avait éclaté dans les vestiaires du club de natation à cause d'un différent d'emploi du temps. Finalement, les deux équipes s'étaient battues pour être enfin séparées par des professeurs. Les deux capitaines, un certain Nott et Kingsley Shackelbolt avaient été exclus et le reste des deux équipes avaient reçu de lourdes sanctions. Molly lui raconta également d'autres ragots sur des étudiants dont Narcissa n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais la jeune fille l'écouta attentivement.

C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient une conversation aussi longue toutes les deux. Bien que vivant dans la même chambre depuis six semaines, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment passé du temps ensemble et n'avaient jamais pris la peine de se connaître. Narcissa avait été trop timide et réservée pour tenter quoi que soit et Molly, bien trop occupée pour prendre la peine de connaître sa colocataire.

Elles arrivèrent devant Sigma Kappa, une vieille bâtisse de trois étages, joliment décorée de guirlandes lumineuses de différentes couleurs sur les murs. Une musique forte, des rires et un brouhaha de voix sortaient du bâtiment. Narcissa déglutit et commença à se sentir mal, l'angoisse montant en elle. Comment allait-elle réussir à ne pas rendre son repas devant tous ces gens tellement son estomac était noué ? Cependant, devant le sourire ravi de Molly, elle tenta de dissiper ses doutes et l'accompagna vers la porte d'entrée.


	6. Sigma Kappa

Dès que Molly ouvrit la porte, un bruit assourdissant leur parvint. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et furent immédiatement accaparées par des personnes qui reconnaissaient la capitaine de l'équipe de foot de Poudlard. Des garçons et filles vinrent saluer la rousse en lui tapotant le dos, la prenant dans leurs bras, la félicitant pour son dernier match. Bref, tout le monde connaissait et admirait Molly.

En revanche, quand ils jetèrent un coup d’œil derrière elle et virent Narcissa, leur attitude changea. Certains la dévisagèrent, étonnés de la trouver parmi eux, d'autres détournèrent le regard comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, d'autres encore se chuchotaient à l'oreille sans tenir compte du fait que la blonde les regardait. La jeune fille s'était attendue à ces comportements et redressa le dos comme elle avait l'habitude. Elle leur lança un regard hautain et suivit simplement Molly qui n'avait pas remarqué ce que subissait sa colocataire, trop occupée par les salutations de ses amis ou connaissances.

Arrivées dans le salon, qui était bondé d'étudiants en train de se déhancher sur un des derniers tubes en vogue et sentait déjà la sueur, la rousse se dirigea directement dans la cuisine américaine pour chercher des verres. Narcissa prit la peine de regarder autour d'elle malgré la pénombre. Le canapé, les fauteuils et tables avaient été poussés sur les côtés pour que le plus de gens puissent entrer dans la pièce qui n'était pas si grande. Les murs étaient tapissés de papiers peints floraux clairs, rendant le lieu vieillot, mais finalement comme tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard. Sur le grand bar étaient jonchés des dizaines de gobelets en carton, des bouteilles d'alcool pleines ou vides et des grands bols de chips. Narcissa regarda la nourriture en fronçant le nez. Heureusement, elle avait mangé juste avant de venir car elle n'avait pas très envie de plonger ses mains dans le plat de gâteaux apéritifs peu ragoutant. 

« Tiens ! lui dit Molly en lui tendant un verre vide. Tu bois quoi ?

— Un jus de fruit.

— Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? »

La rousse avait relevé les sourcils, étonnée mais n'insista pas et haussa juste les épaules. Elle attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange et en versa dans le verre de Narcissa et le sien. Elles trinquèrent et commencèrent à boire leur breuvage légèrement acide.

« Molly chérie, t'es là ! lança une femme qui se jeta dans les bras de la rousse.

— Salut Annabelle !

— T'es en retard !

— J'attendais juste Narcissa.

— Qui ? »

La dénommée Annabelle, une brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés, avait posé sa main sur le bras de Molly et se retourna sans la lâcher. Quand elle vit Narcissa, elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

« Enchantée, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

— Euh... »

Jamais personne n'avait été aussi directe avec Narcissa. Certes, elle savait qu'elle était misérablement connue à cause de sa sœur mais de là à le lui dire si frontalement...

« Mais oui ! Molly n'arrête pas de parler de toi !

— Comment ? s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise.

— Mais bien sûr ! Elle ne parle que de sa nouvelle colocataire !

— Tu exagères un peu ! » lança Molly, qui avait pris un air gêné.

Narcissa sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Molly avait parlé d'elle à ses amies ?

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit n'importe quoi ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

Annabelle, faussement offusquée, donna une tape sur son épaule. La blonde remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient face à elle semblaient très proches. La blonde s'assombrit mais décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et oublia sa nervosité.

« Vous vous connaissez comment ? leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante mais légèrement chevrotante.

— On fait le même cursus, on se connait depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, lui répondit Annabelle.

— Oh, je vois !

— Et Annabelle est aussi mentor chez les Sigma Kappa, rajouta Molly. C'est pourquoi on est ici aujourd'hui.

— Ah oui... »

La brune lui sourit à peine et se détourna d'elle pour regarder Molly.

« Viens ! Rejoignons les filles ! Elles sont dans la salle de jeu.

— Vous vous êtes lancées dans quoi encore ce soir ?

— Oh, rien de bien méchant ! » lança Annabelle avec un sourire en coin, tout en la guidant vers la pièce désignée.

Narcissa remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Molly. Un élan de jalousie l'envahit mais elle les suivit sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Si j'en vois une seule boire une goutte d'alcool... s'écria la rousse d'une voix irritée.

— Oh, sois un peu plus indulgente. Vous avez joué hier ! Elles peuvent bien s'amuser un peu ce soir !

— Pas en plein championnat inter-université ! »

Annabelle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de façon grandiloquente. Narcissa n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de la brune, ses gestes exagérés, ses sourires en coin... Bref, elle détestait sa familiarité.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de jeu où elles y trouvèrent une vingtaine de garçons et de filles, soit assis autour d'une grande table jouant à des cartes, soit debout autour d'eux ou bien encore installés sur les quelques fauteuils à disposition. L'ambiance était particulièrement détendue et Narcissa était certaine que l'alcool les avait aidés à se relâcher. Pourtant, elle reconnut parmi toutes ces personnes des joueuses de l'équipe de foot ainsi que des garçons de l'équipe de polo. D'ailleurs, elle repéra l'ex de Molly, Arthur Weasley, un grand roux doté de nombreuses tâches de rousseur, assis à la table.

Narcissa lança un regard vers Molly et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ce qu'elle voyait. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et avança vers la table, se dirigeant directement vers Emmeline, l'une de ses amies, et attaquante dans l'équipe de football.

« Hey ! lança cette dernière, les yeux brillants. Tu veux jouer ?

— Hum... non, pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était dit, Emmeline ?

— Oh, s'il te plait, Molly ! C'est samedi soir et on a déjà joué hier, lâche-nous un peu la grappe ! »

Celle-ci avait pris un air désinvolte et but une gorgée de son verre, certainement rempli d'alcool. La rousse était sur le point d'exploser mais se retint et respira un bon coup à la place.

« Pourquoi tu bois, Emmeline ? lança une des joueuses de cartes à l'autre bout de la table. C'était pas ton tour !

— Oh, excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié, ce jeu est d'un tel ennui.

— Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Molly en fonçant les sourcils.

— Au palmito, un jeu de cartes débile ! J'en ai marre que d'avoir des 2 ou des 3 !

— Bah, tu proposes quoi à la place, Em ? redemanda la jeune fille qui avait parlé la première fois.

— Ce serait bien plus drôle de faire un Private ou un Je n'ai jamais !

— Un Private ! Je veux oui ! »

Les joueurs se mirent d'accord autour de la table et décidèrent de lancer une partie de Private, dont Narcissa n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle s'apprêtait à partir vers un coin de la pièce - elle venait de repérer une chaise libre - lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

« Hey, Narcisse ! s'écria Emmeline d'une voix forte.

— Narcissa ! corrigea cette dernière en se retournant.

— Ouais ! Tu veux jouer ?

— Euh... c'est que je ne connais pas le Private.

— On va t'expliquer, t'inquiète ! Allez, viens ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Emmeline lui proposa un siège à côté d'elle et tapota dessus. Narcissa, hésitante, chercha Molly du regard mais celle-ci avait brusquement disparu de la pièce. Elle ne le sentait pas, pourtant, devant l'air insistant de la jeune femme et les regards inquisiteurs des autres participants autour de la table, elle ne put refuser et s'installa à sa gauche.

Emmeline sortit des morceaux de papier et des stylos.

« Alors, je vais t'expliquer... »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur étrange et Narcissa ressentit un brusque malaise.


	7. Le Private

« Le Private est un jeu super simple, continua Emmeline, chaque participant autour de cette table aura un papier OUI et un papier NON. Chacun notre tour, nous poserons une question, si, possible, gênante - elle gloussa à cette remarque - et on devra y répondre par le papier OUI ou NON. On met le tout dans un sac, chacun donne une estimation du nombre de OUI et de NON. Ceux qui ne donnent pas la bonne réponse doivent boire. C'est clair ?

— Je ne bois pas, s'écria Narcissa.

— C'est vrai ? Tu bois pas car t'as jamais bu ou t'aimes pas ça ?

— J'aime pas trop ça.

— Allez, on va te donner quelque chose de pas trop fort. Regarde, une bière ? Ça va, non ? Une gorgée si t'as pas le bon chiffre ! C'est pas méchant !

— Euh... d'accord ! »

Emmeline plaça une bouteille déjà ouverte en face de Narcissa et se tourna vers les autres. Ils devaient bien être dix autour de cette table. A sa grande surprise, Arthur Weasley n'était plus là. La blonde se demanda s'il n'avait pas rejoint Molly. Elle se renfrogna à cette pensée mais chassa vite son amertume quand Emmeline lui remit deux papiers sur lesquels étaient inscrits OUI et NON. Elle soupira doucement. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle avait ce pressentiment que ça allait mal tourner. Les gens autour d'elle paraissaient sympathiques, même si elle ne leur avait jamais parlé. Si elle voulait se faire des amis, il fallait qu'elle soit un peu plus amicale. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ?... Ils attendirent qu'Annabelle viennent les rejoindre et commencèrent à jouer.

Au début, les questions furent plutôt anodines - As-tu un chat ? Es-tu déjà allé.e à Londres ? Aimes-tu le haggis[1] ? - mais elles devinrent de plus en plus embarrassantes - Es-tu vierge ? L'as-tu déjà fait dans la chambre de tes parents ?...

Malheureusement, Narcissa dut boire plusieurs fois une gorgée de bière qu'elle trouvait un peu trop amère à son goût et particulièrement forte. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit au bout de la troisième gorgée. Elle n'était pas la seule à boire : ils se trompaient quasiment tous sur le nombre de OUI ou de NON. En fait, ce jeu ne servait qu'à s'alcooliser. Au bout de la cinquième gorgée, la tête lui tourna. Elle jeta un œil sur l'étiquette de la bouteille et lut « 5% ». Certes, elle n'était pas habituée à l'alcool mais ce n'était que de la bière. Pourquoi le liquide alcoolisé lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Elle releva la tête quand Annabelle se racla la gorge pour poser sa question. Celle-ci la regarda intensément en lui lançant un sourire moqueur. Narcissa commença à transpirer.

« As-tu un frère ou une sœur criminel.le ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Quelques filles gloussèrent et d'autres eurent un sourire en coin. Narcissa se redressa subitement. Mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour réagir correctement. En tout cas, cela confirmait une chose : elle n'aimait vraiment pas Annabelle.

Ils déposèrent les papiers dans le sac et estimèrent le nombre de OUI et de NON. Tous répondirent « Un. », même Narcissa qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, l'alcool approfondissant son sentiment d'angoisse. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et son cœur palpitait à tout rompre.

Emmeline sortit les papiers et les compta.

« Comme par hasard, on ne va pas boire ! On a tous eu bons ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix réjouie en posant les yeux sur Narcissa.

Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'avenants. Elle voulut répondre mais avait trop chaud, son malaise grandissant.

« A ton tour, Emmeline, s'écria Annabelle qui était à sa droite.

— Alors, voyons voir… ça y est, j’ai trouvé ! Ton frère ou ta sœur a-t-il ou a-t-elle -elle déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Ravie de sa question, Emmeline lança un regard narquois à Narcissa. Celle-ci serra les dents. Sans surprise, la réponse était un seul OUI et ils ne burent pas à ce tour.

C'était enfin à Narcissa de poser sa question et sa chance de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Bien qu'embrouillée, elle réussit à lancer des propos cohérents.

« Es-tu déjà allé.e en Irlande ? »

Les personnes autour de la table levèrent les yeux au ciel, comme si la question était stupide. En effet, elle n'avait rien de drôle mais la blonde n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans leur jeu. La plupart, dont Narcissa, burent une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Cette fois, la tête lui tournait un peu trop et elle eut du mal à entendre l’interrogation suivante.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ton frère ou ta sœur a-t-il ou a-t-elle déjà fait de la prison ? » répéta son voisin.

Et cela repartait sur son histoire familiale. La jeune fille commença à trembler. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement Emmeline et Annabelle qui se moquaient d'elle mais toutes les personnes autour de la table. Elle les vit soudain sous un jour nouveau : leurs sourires n'avaient plus rien de sympathiques. Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent, ses mains devinrent moites. Les joueurs rirent comme s'ils avaient entendu une histoire drôle. Se moquaient-ils d'elle ? Oui, certainement.

De nouvelles questions fusèrent. 

Ton frère ou ta sœur a-t-il ou a-t-elle fait la une des journaux ?

Ton frère ou ta sœur a-t-il ou a-t-elle fait de la garde à vue ?

Ton frère ou ta sœur a-t-il ou a-t-elle reçu une sentence à perpétuité ?

Ton frère ou ta sœur est-il ou est-elle un.e cinglé.e ?

Narcissa en eut plus qu'assez et malgré son état fébrile, se leva subitement et frappa ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Les joueurs rirent de plus belle comme si son attitude était totalement risible. Ils se moquaient même de sa fureur. Elle recula et fit tomber sa chaise en arrière dans un grand fracas. Les rires redoublèrent.

N'y tenant plus, elle partit de la pièce en trébuchant sur un des pieds de son assise sur le sol. Les moqueries se firent plus assourdissantes dans sa tête mais elle ne se retourna pas et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible.

_[1] Le haggis est un plat traditionnel écossais : de la panse de brebis farcie d'un hachis à base de viande, généralement d'abats de mouton et d'avoine._


	8. La blessure

Narcissa sortit par la première porte qu'elle trouva, se pencha vers un arbuste et rendit son repas. La jeune fille n'était pas en état pour pouvoir analyser la situation mais assez pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas bu que de la bière. Elle connaissait son goût et avait reconnu son amertume, néanmoins, jamais n'avait-elle été ivre aussi rapidement. Sa tête lui donnait anormalement le tournis et elle venait de vomir, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Non, Emmeline avait certainement rajouté un alcool fort dans sa boisson.

Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle la connaissait car l'amie de Molly n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards faussement amicaux dès qu'elle la croisait mais là, elle la détestait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de participer à ce jeu ? Il avait été évident dès le début que les gens autour de cette table allaient se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle avait voulu s'intégrer à leur jeu pour ne pas être mise à l'écart. Elle était seule et sans ami depuis si longtemps. Il y avait bien Molly... Mais Molly n'était pas son amie... c'était juste sa colocataire.

En pensant à la rousse, Narcissa se rembrunit. Était-elle au courant ? Savait-elle que ses amis comptaient lui faire subir une telle humiliation en l'amenant ici ? D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Celle-ci l'avait invitée et l'avait laissée seule se sortir de cette situation embarrassante et un éclair de fureur l'envahit. Mais il retomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Molly n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et n'avait pas non plus à la chaperonner. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à sa bêtise.

La tête lui tournait encore et même si ce n’était pas tune bonne idée, elle s’assit contre l'un des murs du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de retourner à sa chambre. Car oui, il était hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans cette sororité. Elle avait bien envie de faire taire Emmeline, Annabelle et toute leur clique mais pour leur dire quoi ? Elle se ridiculiserait certainement un peu plus à tenter de se défendre. Et puis, elle ne trouverait aucune aide de la part de qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucun ami pour l'épauler.

Son humeur baissa encore d'un cran.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, rendant le brouhaha en provenance de la maison plus important pendant une demi-seconde, puis, le silence revint. Elle ne releva pas la tête, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque ne la trouve ici, aussi misérable. Il était peut-être temps de partir finalement.

« Cissy ? » demanda Molly à quelques mètres d'elle.

Narcissa l'entendit s'approcher et s'agenouiller en face d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle posa sa main sur son genou relevé. Narcissa avait plongé la tête dans ses bras et soupira lentement, tentant de chasser sa tristesse, sa frustration et son engourdissement.

« Oui, ça va ! répondit-elle ne voulant pas que Molly la voit dans cet état.

— Ça n'a pas l'air ! Il s'est passé un truc ? T'es malade ? »

Molly s'assit devant elle et attendit. Narcissa voulait qu'elle parte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter ce qui venait de lui arriver, de plus, avec l'alcool, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle détestait ne pas maîtriser la situation et là, elle ne la maîtrisait pas du tout.

« C'est bon, Molly, laisse-moi tranquille ! répliqua la blonde d'une voix plus sèche.

— Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir s'il s'est passé un truc ou si tu es simplement malade ! » s'écria Molly d'une voix ferme.

Narcissa releva la tête et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put étant donné son état d'ébriété. Elle vit les yeux de la rousse s'écarquiller de surprise. La jeune Black devait montrer une bien piètre image d'elle-même à cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, son regard dilaté et son visage en sueurs.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Emmeline m'a dit que tu étais sortie précipitamment de la pièce parce que tu avais bu un peu trop, c'est vrai ? »

Narcissa renifla d'irritation.

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? lança-t-elle d'une voix ironique, un peu plus forte.

— Euh... oui...

— Et si tu lui demandais plutôt de te raconter leur petit jeu ?

— Quoi ?

— Ça les a bien faits rire de m'humilier comme ils l'ont fait ! s'écria Narcissa d'un ton sarcastique. En plus, je suis certaine qu'ils ont rajouté de l'alcool fort dans ma bière. Je ne suis jamais malade avec seulement quelques gorgées de bière. »

Molly agrandit les yeux. Elle était confuse.

« Quoi ? Ils ont fait quoi ?

— C'est bon. Je vais rentrer à la chambre. »

Elle se releva, bien que difficilement. Elle réussit néanmoins à tenir debout sans que le sol ne tangue, ce qui était un bon point.

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'Emmeline ! » s'exclama subitement Molly, toujours aussi désemparée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Narcissa lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« C'est que tu ne la connais pas, alors ! Elle et Annabelle... Elles ne sont pas... de bonnes personnes !

— Tu as du mal comprendre ! dit la rousse.

— J'ai très bien compris ce qu'elles m'ont dit ! Et ce jeu, ce n'était que pour m'humilier... C'était leur objectif ! Elles me détestent. Mais je m'en fiche, je les déteste aussi !

— Je ne peux pas y croire...

— Tu ne les connais pas, Molly !

— Non, c'est faux ! »

Narcissa fut étonnée par la véhémence des dernières paroles de Molly. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir croire que ses amies pouvaient être aussi perfides, humiliantes, voire harceler d'autres personnes. Devant cette réalisation, une profonde tristesse envahit Narcissa. Molly ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle préférait les croire plutôt qu'elle. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré au juste ? Elle n'était pas l'amie de Molly, elle était juste sa colocataire, une fille lambda qu'elle n'avait connu que six semaines plus tôt. Cette vérité lui brisa le cœur. Elle le savait... Elle savait que cette histoire ne mènerait nulle part. Elle y avait cru un peu lorsque Molly l'avait invitée mais finalement, elle n'avait certainement eu que pitié d'elle et de sa solitude.

La voix tremblante, elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Crois qui tu veux, Molly ! Je t'ai raconté la vérité mais si tu ne veux pas me croire, tant pis... C'était une mauvaise idée de venir à cette fête. Et... s'il te plait, ne m'appelle plus Cissy comme si on était familières. On n'est que colocataires ! Merci quand même pour l'invitation.

— Ciss... euh... Narc... » tenta Molly.

Mais Narcissa était déjà partie en direction du bâtiment Serpentard.


	9. Des excuses

Narcissa fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa colocataire quand celle-ci revint à leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard. La blonde n'arrivait pas à fermer l’œil de la nuit, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus ivre depuis un moment et ressassait la soirée en boucle. Elle avait été totalement stupide et finalement, c'était tout ce qu'elle retenait. Stupide d'avoir pensé s'intégrer à ce groupe de personnes qui ne lui avaient jamais montrée le moindre intérêt sauf si c’était pour parler de sa sœur. Et stupide d'avoir pensé que Molly était son amie.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tendus entre les deux colocataires. Narcissa esquivait la rousse dès que celle-ci tentait de lui parler. Pourquoi l'écouterait-elle si ce n'était que pour l'entendre défendre ses amies ? Alors, elle partait très tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir pour aller se coucher. La Bibliothèque était devenue son nouveau refuge. Certes, elle y allait régulièrement les semaines précédentes mais désormais, elle y passait tout son temps libre.

Sa situation sociale s'était toutefois légèrement améliorée depuis la soirée. La plupart des gens continuaient à l'ignorer comme si elle n'existait pas et ne lui adressait pas la parole. De toute façon, Narcissa avait toujours ce regard hautain et froid qui empêchait toute personne de s'approcher d'elle. Néanmoins, elle n'entendait plus de rires à son passage, ni même de chuchotements. Les étudiants semblaient s'être lassé du sujet « Black » et la laissaient enfin tranquille. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu entraîner ce changement d'attitude mais finalement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle pouvait désormais étudier sérieusement.

Deux semaines après la soirée, alors qu'elle feuilletait un livre sur l'histoire sumérienne pour un devoir à rendre au professeur Binns, la chaise à sa droite fut tirée vers l'arrière. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger et s'assombrit quand elle reconnut Molly. Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis des jours, Narcissa l'évitant toujours.

« Salut ! » lui lança la jeune femme.

Narcissa ne lui répondit pas, lui montrant ainsi son irritation d'avoir été dérangée. Elle était presque tentée de changer de place pour fuir sa colocataire mais ç'aurait été trop puéril. Elle entendit sa voisine soupirer et un silence angoissant les envahit soudain. Narcissa faisait semblant de lire un passage de son livre mais n'arrivait plus à se concentrer tant la présence de Molly la stressait. Que voulait-elle ? 

Ce matin encore, elle était passée au bureau qui s'occupait des transferts d'hébergement. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était toujours sur liste d'attente car aucune chambre ne se libérait. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans ce bureau, c'était que plus elle restait avec Molly, plus la cohabitation devenait insupportable. C’était une urgence !

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin, au bout de quelques minutes.

— A quoi cela servirait-il ? » s'exclama Narcissa d'une voix particulièrement glaciale.

Molly soupira à nouveau.

« S'il te plait, Cissy ! » la supplia-t-elle.

Narcissa releva la tête subitement et lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi. La rousse comprit immédiatement et se reprit immédiatement.

« Narcissa... J'aimerais qu'on s'explique sur ce qui s'est passé à la soirée...

— Pour que tu me dises que j'ai tort ! » dit la blonde en haussant subitement la voix.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais Madame Pince qui devait certainement se trouver à l'autre bout de la Bibliothèque n’accourut pas pour leur demander de se taire.

« C'est pas ça... Donne-moi cinq minutes, s'il te plait ! »

Narcissa la regarda pendant quelques instants puis, ferma subitement son livre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle se leva et lança :

« On va où ? »

Molly fut soulagée et lui proposa de marcher jusqu'au Grand Lac. Le temps était encore clément en ce début de novembre. Il n'y avait aucun vent, ni de pluie et le ciel était ensoleillé. Narcissa suivit Molly en silence. Les arbres de l'immense forêt qui entourait Poudlard avaient commencé à prendre des teintes orangées. Les feuilles n'étaient pas encore tombées et la vue était splendide. 

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin devant le Grand Lac. Plusieurs bateaux d'aviron bougeaient en cadence sur le rythme, crié par les sportifs. Elles s'assirent sur une grande pierre qui faisait office de banc naturel et restèrent encore silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Une légère brise vint souffler sur les cheveux flamboyants de Molly. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer discrètement. Malgré sa rancœur, elle continuait à la trouver jolie. La nitescence reflétait sur ses mèches, lui donnant des couleurs blondes, orangées ou même, rouges électriques. Des couleurs qui représentaient bien le tempérament de feu de Molly.

Celle-ci prit enfin la parole et se tourna vers elle. Le cœur de Narcissa se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait vraiment du mal à ne plus l'aimer.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour la soirée. »

La blonde se redressa et la regarda, les yeux étonnés.

« Je ne t'ai pas cru alors que tu avais raison.

— Co... Comment ?

— Quand tu es partie, je suis retournée à la salle de jeux pour discuter avec Emmeline et Annabelle. Je voulais comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elles ont maintenu leur version, elles ont répété que tu étais juste bourrée. Même les autres joueurs sont allés dans leur sens. Tu vois... Emmeline et Annabelle, je les connais depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Ce sont mes amies, je leur fais confiance. Alors, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être mal compris ce qu'elles t'avaient dit et j'ai mis de côté mes doutes pour tenter de m'amuser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur est arrivé.

— Arthur ? Tu veux dire Arthur Weasley ?

— Oui, tu sais... mon ex...

— Oui, je vois qui c'est.

— Devant tout le monde, il a affirmé que les joueurs avaient lancé des questions sur ta sœur... et qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de toi. Il voulait intervenir quand il est arrivé dans la pièce mais tu es partie presque à ce moment-là.

— Ah...

— Bien sûr, Emmeline et Annabelle ont tenté de réfuter ses paroles mais d'autres témoins, des personnes qui ne jouaient pas, ont commencé à confirmer les paroles d'Arthur. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de discussions, j'ai su qu'elles t'avaient malmenée pendant le jeu. J’étais en colère, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour leur attitude. Je sais que parler de ta sœur est un sujet délicat et surtout, malvenu. Elles n'auraient pas dû se moquer de toi ainsi. Je voudrais aussi que tu m'excuses, pour ne pas t'avoir crue ! »

Elle regarda intensément Narcissa, les yeux inquiets, se demandant si la blonde allait pouvoir lui pardonner.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Molly, lui dit enfin cette dernière. C'est normal que tu aies cru tes amies, plutôt que moi. Je ne suis que ta colocataire alors...

— Arrête de dire ça !

— Quoi ?

— Arrête de répéter qu'on est juste des colocataires !

— Mais c'est ce qu'on est, non ?

— Oui, mais pas que... »

Molly soupira doucement et releva la tête vers elle, l'air soucieux.

« On est plus, toutes les deux, non ?

— Hein ? »

Narcissa lui lança un regard désemparé. Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Elle sentit son cœur palpiter plus fort dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Molly... ?

« On est amies, non ? la coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées.

— Ah... euh... vraiment ? balbutia Narcissa, prise par surprise. Elle se sentit subitement ridicule d'avoir pu penser que peut-être, Molly pouvait s'intéresser à elle... C'était juste impossible.

— Bien sûr ! »

Et la rousse lui lança un grand sourire qui fit palpiter le cœur de Narcissa.


	10. Amitiés

Quelques semaines après les excuses de Molly, Narcissa assistait à un match de football féminin important entre l'Université de Poudlard et celle d'Oxford. Sa nouvelle amie l'avait invitée à venir la regarder jouer. La blonde n'était pas une grande fan de football mais avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir. C'était quand même son sport et Molly allait certainement devenir une grande championne. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment mais put apprécier les foulées, les dribbles et les passes judicieuses de la jeune femme. Molly n'était pas juste bonne en football, elle était particulièrement douée. D'ailleurs, elle vit deux-trois journalistes qui prenaient des photos et des notes dans un cahier, notant avec attention toutes les actions de la rousse.

Narcissa espérait vraiment que le rêve de la jeune femme se réaliserait. Elle le méritait tellement.

Molly fit une passe vers Emmeline et cette dernière remit en jeu le ballon vers l'avant du terrain. La blonde la regarda d'un air mauvais. Même si celle-ci ainsi qu'Annabelle étaient venues s'excuser le lendemain pour leur attitude, à la demande de Molly, elle ne pouvait toujours pas les supporter. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rousse était toujours avec elles. Celle-ci connaissait le vrai visage de ces filles, pourtant, elle s'obstinait à leur donner son amitié. Narcissa était une personne intransigeante et elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter un tel comportement. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec elles et jamais ne leur referait-elle confiance. 

Et puis, désormais, elle était amie avec Molly, ce qui changeait tout. Même si les deux colocataires ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur agenda ne concordant toujours pas, leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, elles se rejoignaient à la Bibliothèque. Elles ne travaillaient pas sur les mêmes devoirs mais appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Elles prenaient le temps également de manger deux ou trois soirs ensemble. A ces occasions, Narcissa en avait appris beaucoup sur la liaison de Molly avec Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant presque un an mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné car la rousse n'avait jamais ressenti de forts sentiments pour le jeune homme. Certes, ils s'entendaient très bien mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Depuis leur rupture, Molly n'avait rencontré personne mais n'était pas pressée de se remettre en couple. Elle devait d'abord penser à sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle. D'ailleurs, elle avait reçu une proposition sérieuse qui lui proposait même de rejoindre l'équipe dès la saison prochaine. Malheureusement, Molly avait encore sa cinquième année à faire après sa quatrième et ne pourrait accepter le contrat. Depuis, elle angoissait car elle avait peur d'avoir raté une occasion.

Narcissa tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais même elle ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure décision.

Elle observa à nouveau le match et admira le jeu de passes des différentes joueuses. L'équipe de Poudlard était coordonnée et se connaissait parfaitement. Elle dribblait l'équipe adverse sans aucun souci. Molly, en tant que capitaine, criait ses ordres de son poste d’ailier gauche.

Narcissa soupira. Molly avait-elle été sérieuse en lui proposant de venir chez ses parents pour leur apprendre qu'elle souhaitait se lancer dans une carrière de sportive professionnelle ? En effet, la veille, alors qu'elles dînaient dans la cafétéria de Poudlard, elle lui avait demandé de venir chez les Prewett pendant les vacances de Noël pour un déjeuner, afin de la soutenir face à ses parents.

« Mais pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Emmeline ou même Annabelle ? Ou encore un ou une autre de tes amis ? s'était écrié Narcissa, surprise.

— J'ai l'impression qu'Emmeline m'en veut en ce moment parce que des équipes pros s'intéressent à moi et pas elle, et Annabelle ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus avec mes parents... Elle est un peu... désinvolte selon leur avis. Et puis, mes autres amis... finalement, ce ne sont pas _vraiment_ mes amis. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi mais plutôt au fait que je sois capitaine de foot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'aurais bien aimé demander à Arthur mais je ne peux pas emmener mon ex chez mes parents, ce serait... bizarre...

— Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es mon amie, non ? Et puis, tu es la première à m'avoir soutenue dans mon projet. Donc, je souhaiterais que tu sois là ! »

Narcissa avait été ravie par les propos de Molly mais en même temps, elle se sentait irritée de n'être reléguée qu'à la place d'amie. Certes, c'était beaucoup, pourtant, la blonde voulait plus... Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête à avouer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas question de lui faire une déclaration. Narcissa n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire en quelques semaines. Non, elle allait garder ses sentiments pour elle et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, le coup de sifflet final retentit et les étudiants de Poudlard explosèrent dans les gradins. En effet, l'équipe de football de l'école venait de gagner 2 à zéro.

Molly avait demandé à Narcissa de l'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. Cette dernière descendit donc de l'estrade où elle était perchée pour se rendre dans le lieu où les joueuses allaient se changer.

Elle fut bousculée par une brune aux cheveux bouclés : Annabelle.

« Oh, désolée, Narcissa ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! lança cette dernière d'un air faussement désolé.

— Salut Annabelle, répondit la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

— Tu vas rejoindre les filles au vestiaire ?

— Euh... oui, enfin, Molly.

— On va au Trois Balais pour le déjeuner, tu te joins à nous ?

— Euh... ça dépendra de Molly. »

Elles marchèrent en prenant leur temps car elles savaient que les joueuses prendraient un moment pour se préparer. Pourtant, Narcissa eut envie de fuir la compagnie de cette fille. Que pouvait bien lui trouver Molly ? Elle n'avait rien d'agréable. Annabelle plissa les yeux.

« Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais tu n'as aucune chance avec Molly ! lui dit-elle subitement.

— Qu... Quoi ?

— Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Molly ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme toi ! »

Annabelle la regarda de haut en bas, son regard scannant sa tenue, son visage, sa coupe de cheveux.

« C’est pas tes oignons et je me passerai de ton avis ! lança simplement Narcissa.

— Oh, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Si t'as envie de souffrir, c'est ton problème ! En tout cas, je t'aurais prévenue ! »

Narcissa referma ses poings et les serra. Elle avait envie de répondre à Annabelle mais ne trouva rien à redire.


	11. Les doutes

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent devant les vestiaires sans parler pendant quelques minutes. Narcissa était encore bouleversée par les paroles d'Annabelle. Tout d'abord parce que celle-ci avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Molly et surtout parce qu'elle lui conseillait d'abandonner. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle lui posa la question qui la tenaillait.

« Pourquoi tu me préviens comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! lança Narcissa d'une voix froide.

— Je veux juste être sympa ! » répondit Annabelle d'une voix ironique.

Difficile à croire qu'elle lui voulait du bien.

« Tu te fous vraiment de moi ! »

Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Annabelle voulait juste la faire douter.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, on a tenté de sortir ensemble, Molly et moi, avant qu'elle ne soit avec Arthur, » lui dit la brune d'une voix nonchalante.

Narcissa resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué la familiarité entre les deux femmes mais de là à penser qu'elles avaient été ensemble ? Annabelle lui lança un sourire en coin, comme si la discussion l'amusait. La blonde avait soudainement envie de défigurer son beau visage mais se retint et garda sa fureur pour elle.

« Oui, nous avons tenté mais ça n'a pas marché car voilà, ça n'intéresse pas vraiment Molly, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle lui lança un clin d’œil d'un air de connivence. Narcissa resta de marbre devant son attitude qui se voulait faussement amicale. A l'intérieur, elle continuait à bouillonner. Plusieurs sentiments se livraient un combat en elle : d'un côté, elle était en colère contre cette femme qui n'avait que pour objectif de la blesser et de l'autre, un côté d'elle-même voulait croire ce qu'elle lui disait, anéantissant par la même occasion le maigre espoir qu'elle nourrissait.

« Elle avait juste envie de tester. Non, elle ne s'intéresse pas aux filles et si vraiment, c'était le cas, elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à une _fille comme toi_ ! continua Annabelle.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répliqua la blonde, prise néanmoins d'un doute. Elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

— Mais tu crois que Molly s’acoquinerait à toi, Narcissa _Black_ , la sœur d'une meurtrière !

— Molly est bien au-dessus de cela ! Et je n'ai rien avoir avec ma sœur !

— Peut-être mais quand elle comprendra que ça pourrait avoir des répercussions sur sa carrière professionnelle, elle arrêtera tout de suite ! Si elle devient footballeuse pro, sa vie sera scrutée par des centaines de milliers de personnes. Quelle image donnerait-elle si elle était amenée à se lier à toi ? Elle ruinerait sa carrière en un rien de temps ! Tu sais bien que dans ce sport, les apparences sont importantes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es encore ici, à lui tourner autour ! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça ! »

Malheureusement, Narcissa ne trouva rien à répliquer car Annabelle n'avait pas tort. Elle savait très bien que si elle sortait avec Molly, des gens ne verraient pas cette relation d'un très bon œil. Mais elle s'était simplement limitée à la sphère scolaire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que si Molly devenait professionnelle, cela aurait également un impact sur la sphère publique et cela, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle savait parfaitement comment la presse à scandale pouvait détruire des gens, sa famille en avait fait les frais. D'ailleurs, sa sœur aînée, Andromeda, était encore en dépression et sa mère ne sortait que très rarement de chez elle, de peur d'être photographiée par la presse à people, qui continuait à suivre ses faits et gestes, même si le procès était terminé depuis un an. Comment avait-elle pu être si désinvolte ? Pourtant, on lui rappelait presque chaque jour sa situation ici. Elle ne faisait juste plus attention aux regards pesants qu'on lui lançait. Et elle devait se l'avouer, depuis l'histoire de la soirée, personne ne semblait vouloir l'embêter avec son passé et elle était certaine que Molly y était pour quelque chose. 

Mais si elles se mettaient réellement ensemble, qui les protégerait ? Personne...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait été bien stupide.

« Je vois que tu comprends enfin ! » s'exclama Annabelle avec un sourire railleur.

Narcissa avait envie qu'elle se taise. Elle détestait son air ravi mais la violence n'était pas une solution. Et puis, en quoi cela aurait servi, à part prendre un avertissement, ou même se faire renvoyer ? D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être ce que souhaitait Annabelle au fond, en lui parlant ainsi. Non, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, s'écria Narcissa d'une voix nonchalante. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue mais de toute façon, tu as tort sur une chose !

— Ah oui, laquelle ?

— Je ne m'intéresse pas à Molly !

— Comme si j'allais croire ça !

— Crois ce que tu veux mais je n’ai AUCUN sentiments envers Molly ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille ! »

A ce moment précis, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur la rousse.

« Hey ! lança-t-elle d'une voix anormalement joyeuse.

— Salut Molly ! Super match ! la félicita Annabelle en lui tapant dans le dos.

— M... Merci !

— On va au Trois Balais avec les filles, tu viens ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

Les autres joueuses sortirent également du vestiaire les entourant. Puis, elles se dirigèrent toute d'un bloc vers le village qui se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre de Poudlard. Narcissa fut presque tentée de les laisser mais les suivit. N'avait-elle pas prévu de rester avec Molly ? Pourtant, cette dernière se comportait étrangement. Elle parlait et riait plus fort qu'à son accoutumée. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne lui adressa presque aucun sourire. La blonde eut un doute soudain. Molly avait-elle entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire à Annabelle ? Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle réagissait si bizarrement ? Mais pourquoi ? Molly n'éprouvait rien pour elle... elle en était _presque_ certaine. Un doute, un faible espoir, subsistait toujours mais de toute façon, après ce que venait de lui apprendre Annabelle, Narcissa avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Il n'était pas question d'anéantir la carrière naissante de Molly. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle devait étouffer les sentiments qu'elle entretenait pour sa colocataire. Il était temps qu'elle regarde la réalité en face et arrête de courir après ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais...


	12. Repas chez les Prewett

Narcissa resta plantée devant la porte de la maison des Prewett pendant quelques secondes. Elle soupira doucement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ? Depuis sa discussion avec Annabelle, trois semaines plus tôt, elle avait tenté d'éviter - à nouveau - Molly mais en vain. En effet, il était finalement quasiment impossible d'esquiver son colocataire, et maintenant, son amie, sans que celle-ci ne lui pose des questions indiscrètes. 

Le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti juste après que Molly soit sortie des vestiaires s'était peu à peu estompé car la rousse avait retrouvé son état normal et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Narcissa n'était sûre de rien mais n'avait pas envie de l'interroger. De toute façon, cela importait-il ? Elle avait décidé de faire une croix sur ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors, que faisait-elle là ?

Tout simplement car juste avant de partir pour les vacances de Noël, Molly lui avait rappelé ce fameux déjeuner dont elles avaient parlé quelques temps plus tôt. N'avait-elle pas promis de la soutenir ?

Elle savait que revoir Molly serait compliqué. Pendant les quelques jours où elle était restée chez ses parents, la jeune femme lui avait terriblement manqué. Ce n'était pas aussi simple d'anéantir ses sentiments. Il lui faudrait du temps. Et revoir aussi rapidement son amie alors qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus l'aimer serait difficile à gérer. Ce qu'elle ressentait se raviverait certainement à son contact.

Mais elle savait que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer car à la rentrée, elle n'aurait plus à subir cela. En effet, elle avait oublié d'annuler sa demande de transfert et pendant les vacances, avait reçu la confirmation qu'elle changerait de bâtiment pour aller à celui de Poufsouffle. Ce dernier n'était pas connu pour être mieux que Serpentard mais au moins, elle serait loin de Molly et c'était le principal.

Maintenant, restait à l'apprendre à son amie. Comment réagirait-elle ? Certainement, mal... A cette pensée, l'humeur de Narcissa baissa d'un cran.

Mais il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle soutiendrait Molly pour sa carrière de footballeuse et trouverait un moment où elle lui apprendrait son déménagement.

Elle inspira profondément et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette de la porte. Un bruit sourd mais aigu se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge, la mère de Molly, Madame Prewett. Elle était aussi grande que sa fille et lui ressemblait beaucoup mais ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé et ses yeux marrons.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Narcissa, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, enchantée ! »

La mère de Molly la fit entrer et lui proposa d'aller dans le salon. Monsieur Prewett buvait une bière sur le canapé et regardait la télévision. Les deux frères de Molly, Gideon et Fabian, étaient assis de part et d'autre de leur père et avaient une canette de soda à la main. Ils commentaient la dernière émission « Les enquêtes extraordinaires » de Rita Skeeter, une jeune animatrice en vogue.

Les trois hommes la saluèrent et lui firent une petite place sur le canapé pendant que Madame Prewett lui apportait un verre de jus de fruits.

« Molly, cria son père d'une voix forte et bourrue. Ton amie est là !

— J'arrive, » entendirent-ils une voix au loin.

Narcissa se sentit quelque peu intimidée. Son propre père ne haussait jamais la voix pour l'appeler. D'ailleurs, dans sa famille, tout était calme et personne ne parlait fort alors que chez les Prewett, c'était totalement le contraire. Les frères de Molly étaient aussi pétillants que leur sœur et commentaient les tenues hautes en couleur de Rita Skeeter ou s'échangeaient des anecdotes sur les dernières émissions qu'ils avaient vu.

« Alors, ça te plait, Poudlard ? » lui demanda Madame Prewett en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, elle avait un verre d'hydromel à la main.

Même ses parents n'auraient pas tutoyé un seul de ses amis aussi directement. Mais les Prewett, si ! Ici, tout était plus détendu.

« Oui, beaucoup !

— Molly m'a dit que tu étais en cursus de langues anciennes.

— Oui, en sumérien.

— Impressionnant ! Ma fille m'a assurée que tu étais une élève studieuse, j'imagine qu'avec ce genre de langue, c'est indispensable. Je suis contente que tu sois sa colocataire car celle d'avant n'était pas très sérieuse, à sortir presque tous les soirs... »

Narcissa émit un petit rire nerveux. Si sa mère savait qu'elle allait déménager dans peu de temps, elle ne serait certainement pas ravie.

« Mais Molly n'a pas besoin de moi pour être sérieuse, s'écria la blonde. Ses notes sont élevées et elle est l'une des meilleures de sa promotion, voire la meilleure !

— Tu es bien trop gentille.

— Non, non, Molly est vraiment douée !

— Je suis douée pour quoi ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

Narcissa se retourna et découvrit la rousse qui portait une robe trapèze rouge qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Molly était vraiment radieuse. Cette dernière éclata de rire devant le regard ébahi de son amie. Narcissa prit une teinte rosée et referma la bouche. 

Elle s'assit juste à sa droite et lui chuchota à l'oreille des histoires particulièrement gênantes sur chacun des membres de sa famille. La blonde ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'osa plus regarder un seul des Prewett. Molly semblait s'amuser de sa gêne et en rajoutait.

« Nous allons passer à table avant que Molly ne fasse fuir son amie pour toujours ! lança sa mère.

— Maman, t'exagères !

— Viens, Narcissa, dit Madame Prewett en levant les yeux au ciel, tu t’assiéras à côté de moi !

— Ah non, Cissy s’assied à côté de moi, Maman ! »

Sa mère soupira et eut un sourire vaincu pour Narcissa. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Cela ne la gênait pas de manger à côté de Molly si elle arrêtait de déballer les affaires les plus embarrassantes des gens autour d'elle sans aucune honte et d'une voix parfaitement audible pour les concernés.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise que lui proposa son amie et remercia sa mère quand elle lui servit une assiette de crudités. Le repas fut entrecoupé de conversations diverses sur leurs études et celles de Fabian et Gideon qui étaient encore au lycée, le travail de Monsieur Prewett, la passion de Madame pour les fleurs et d'autres sujets. Ses parents se vengèrent même des petites indiscrétions de leur fille pour raconter à Narcissa des événements gênants qui étaient arrivés à Molly pendant son enfance, comme d'avoir peint le chat en orange pour qu'il ait la même couleur que ses cheveux ou déposé un rat mort dans le casier d'une de ses camarades pour l'avoir traitée d'infâme ragondin. 

La rousse n'était pas du tout gênée par ces histoires et lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait agi ainsi.

La discussion tourna vers le football et son championnat universitaire et subitement, Molly se tendit. C'était le moment pour elle de se lancer. Pourtant, Narcissa la sentit plus stressée qu'à son habitude. Pour l'encourager, elle prit sa main sous la table et la serra pour lui signifier qu'elle était derrière elle. Molly, tout d'abord surprise, lui lança finalement un sourire. La jeune Black déglutit. Malheureusement, il lui serait difficile de lui résister.


	13. La révélation

« Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! s'exclama Molly d'une voix claire.

— Oui, ma chérie, on t'écoute ! lui lança sa mère, les sourcils haussés, se demandant pour quelle raison sa fille avait pris un air sérieux.

— Mes études se passent très bien à Poudlard. J'ai de bonnes notes et même les félicitations de mes professeurs...

— Pas besoin de te vanter, Molly, on le savait déjà ! répliqua Fabian, d'un air ironique.

— La ferme, Fab, arrête de me couper ! Et vous savez que je prends très à cœur mes études. Mais en même temps, vous connaissez ma passion pour le football. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de la saison, notre équipe n'a perdu aucun match que ce soit à domicile ou à l'extérieur. Il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai été contactée par deux équipes pro.

— Wow ! émit Gideon.

— Laisse ta sœur parler, s'écria Monsieur Prewett, légèrement irrité.

— Ils m'ont proposé de venir les rejoindre à la fin de mes études et je pense accepter l'une des propositions.

— Comment ? »

Le père de Molly s'était mis debout et la regarda les yeux noirs.

« Tu ne peux pas accepter !

— Chéri... tenta Madame Prewett en le calmant.

— Non, il en est hors de question ! Elle va gâcher sa carrière en acceptant. Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engagerais, ma fille ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! reprit Molly d'une voix ferme. J'aurais un régime alimentaire strict, je ne pourrai pas faire d'écarts, je m'entraînerai tous les jours, je sais que ce sera dur pour mon corps mais j'en suis capable.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes ! Et qu'arrivera-t-il à ton corps quand il sera brisé après dix années de sport intensif et de blessures répétées ? De plus, être pro, ça demande aussi une attitude exemplaire de ta part. Des milliers de fans compteront sur toi. Si tu perds ou tu les déçois, seras-tu prête à accepter leurs commentaires rageurs ? En plus, ta vie privée ne t'appartiendra plus ! Ton club pourrait même réduire ta liberté avec un contrat. En es-tu bien consciente ?

— J'y... j'y ai réfléchi... Ma vie privée ne regardera que moi... je compte signer des clauses avec mon club pour qu'il ait le moins possible d'emprises sur moi. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher. Mes fans m'accepteront comme je suis !

— Comme si c'était aussi simple...

— J'ai déjà rencontré un avocat et il m'assure que c'est possible...

— Tu vis clairement dans un rêve !

— Papa, s'il te plait, réfléchis-y un peu...

— C'est déjà tout vu ! Et tes études ?

— Je terminerai mes études à Poudlard, comme prévu. »

Monsieur Prewett eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Et tu crois pouvoir revenir à une carrière de prof d'histoire après dix ans ? 

— Bien sûr, Papa !

— Pff ! » termina son père et il sortit de table.

Molly avait la gorge nouée et n'osait plus parler. Sa mère se leva et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je vais aller lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Mais tu sais qu'il est très protecteur. Lui aussi est passé par là... Il n'a pas envie que tu subisses la même chose.

— Je sais... »

Molly soupira longuement et lança un regard humide à Narcissa. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui tapota la main. Molly la prit subitement dans la sienne et la serra.

« Allons marcher, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

La blonde la suivit dans le couloir. Elles prirent leur veste et sortirent. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles restèrent silencieuses, traversant le lotissement dans lequel vivait les Prewett. Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant un parc de jeux pour enfants. Le lieu était désert. Elles s'installèrent sur les balançoires. Elles se balancèrent légèrement, toujours dans leurs pensées. Narcissa ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait le silence. Les peurs de son père étaient compréhensibles. Monsieur Prewett avait été un ancien rugbyman professionnel et sa carrière qui n'avait duré que quelques années s'était terminée par une grave blessure, de laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement récupéré. Ses peurs pour sa fille étaient fondées.

Finalement, Molly prit la parole.

« Merci d'avoir été là, Cissy ! Cela m'a vraiment aidé, » lui dit Molly en lui souriant faiblement.

Le cœur de Narcissa se serra. Son amie était tellement déçue.

« Je t'en prie. C'était normal pour moi de venir. Et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais.

— Mais si ! Tu étais là et c'est le principal ! »

Narcissa sentit son ventre se nouer. Molly ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet de ses propos qui étaient à double tranchant. D'un côté, elle aimait les entendre et au fond d'elle, espérait que cela signifiait quelque chose. Mais de l'autre, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient vains et ne voulait pas qu'elle lui parle ainsi afin de pouvoir étouffer son amour une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ta mère sera capable de raisonner ton père !

— Impossible ! Il est têtu comme une mule !

— Et si tu décidais d'accepter la proposition sans son accord, tu en as le droit ! Tu es majeure !

— Je pourrai mais je ne veux pas. Je souhaite qu'il accepte ma décision, son avis est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de son soutien.

— Je comprends mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, il changera d'avis... Quand il verra que tout se passe bien pour toi...

— Tu as peut-être raison... »

Molly soupira longuement et regarda dans le vague pendant quelques instants, puis, releva la tête vers Narcissa. Elle semblait angoissée, peut-être même plus que lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle voulait devenir une footballeuse professionnelle. Elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Narcissa l'observa, surprise par son silence et son regard intense mais inquiet. Elle aussi avait quelque chose à révéler à Molly mais ne savait pas comment lui dire. Finalement, elle mit au second plan son déménagement pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Molly ? Tu m'as l'air soucieuse.

— C'est que... je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

— Euh... vraiment ? »

Narcissa était intriguée mais comme prise d'un pressentiment, son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors, c'était tout autre chose et elle se montait la tête toute seule ?

« Cissy, euh... je sais que c'est impossible entre nous... mais voilà, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, cela devient trop dur... euh... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais continua sans perdre le courage qui l'avait envahi pendant cette dernière heure.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! »


	14. Le choix

Narcissa resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que Molly était en train de lui dire ? Non, c'était impossible...

« Co... Comment ? fit-elle simplement.

— Je... J'ai des sentiments pour toi, » répéta Molly en inspirant profondément.

Celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, l'air indécis et angoissé en même temps.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que soit, se justifia-t-elle devant le silence gênant de Narcissa. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais c'est vrai.

— Mais pourquoi ? »

Molly émit un petit rire.

« Tu crois que je sais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même, c'est comme ça. Je t'ai rencontré il y a seulement quelques mois et peu à peu, tu m'aies devenue indispensable. Je pense à toi à tout moment de la journée, à ce que tu peux être en train de faire, au moment où je te retrouverai. Depuis qu'on est en vacances, c'est une torture car je ne peux plus te voir. Je ne sais pas comment et quand c'est arrivé mais voilà, c’est comme ça. Je crois... que ça a commencé quand on est allées à la soirée de Sigma Kappa. Avant, je ne voyais en toi qu'une colocataire, une fille froide mais solitaire qui avait besoin de se faire des amis. En bonne samaritaine, je me disais qu'il fallait qu'on se connaisse un peu plus car tu semblais si seule. Et puis, on a vraiment discuté, toutes les deux... Tu m'as encouragée... Je t'ai vu sous un jour nouveau. Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas si froide, ce n'était qu'une façade pour te protéger de tous ces gens qui te harcèlent. Tu es charmante, j'aime ta maturité et ta façon de voir les choses de façon positive, et ce, malgré ce que tu as vécu. J'ai toujours ce désir de vouloir te protéger. C'est plus fort que moi... Est-ce... que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Molly termina son discours par cette question. Elle ne pensait certainement pas lui avouer tout cela mais le silence de Narcisssa l'angoissait. Celle-ci soupira. Elle était tiraillée par diverses émotions. Une part d'elle-même jubilait. Son amie ressentait la même chose qu'elle, c'était juste incroyable. Annabelle ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Molly n'était pas intéressée par les filles ? Et pourtant… la belle, talentueuse, populaire Molly avait des sentiments pour elle ?

Mais une petite voix tel un serpent rampant vint s'insinuer dans son esprit et lui souffla qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle, à cause de sa sœur, à cause des répercussions sur sa carrière professionnelle.

« Molly, ce n'est pas possible entre nous, s'exclama Narcissa d'une voix faible, cela lui coûtait de lui dire les mots qu'elle allait lui déclarer mais il le fallait, pour elle.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la rousse, désemparée.

— Car je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux...

— Arrête de te descendre comme ça, Cissy ! Tu es une fille si... extraordinaire !

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas... Tu vas devenir une joueuse professionnelle. Tu ne voudras pas de moi en tant que ta petite amie.

— Tu me crois aussi futile ? Tu penses qu'en devenant célèbre, je t'oublierai ? Si tu penses ça, c'est mal me connaître...

— Non... ce n'est pas ça... C'est... hum... à cause de ma sœur.

— Quoi, ta sœur ? Elle serait contre notre relation ? »

Narcissa faillit éclater de rire devant cette remarque. Molly était parfois si innocente.

« Non, pas du tout, je crois qu'elle s'en moque totalement. Elle est... tu sais bien, une criminelle. »

Molly lui lança un regard sceptique, ne comprenant pas vraiment les paroles de Narcissa. Puis, brusquement, elle éclata de rire, certainement la tension qui l’avait envahie était devenue trop lourde à supporter. La blonde la regarda avec étonnement.

« Ce qu'est ta sœur, je m'en suis toujours contrefichée, Cissy ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle ! Quelle importance cela pourrait-il avoir ?

— Si, cela aura de l'importance pour... ta carrière ?

— Ma carrière ? »

La rousse lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris.

« Oui, ta carrière, continua Narcissa. Quand tu commenceras à jouer dans une équipe en tant que pro, les journaux commenceront à décortiquer ta vie privée. Et si nous sortons ensemble officiellement, ils vont forcément faire le rapprochement entre ma sœur et moi. Peut-être que cela aura un impact sur tes sponsors ou tes contrats...

— Et alors ?

— C'est important... Es-tu prête à supporter qu'on te diffame en public ?

— Oui !

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut vivre quand on a la presse à scandales sur le dos ! J'ai dû m'enfermer chez moi pendant un an avant de pouvoir ressortir. J'ai même dû mettre en pause ma scolarité à cause de cette histoire. Ça a été difficile à gérer...

— Et tu me crois incapable de pouvoir le gérer ? Cissy ! »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle autant que put lui permettre la balançoire sur laquelle elle était assise et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais, Cissy, j'en ai conscience ! Mais voilà, la différence avec toi, c'est que j'y suis préparée. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver et je suis certaine que si je t'aie à mes côtés, tout se passera bien. On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Je veux être avec toi ! Et personne ne me fera choisir entre toi et le foot car ce n'est pas incompatible. En revanche, si tu n'aimes pas, je comprendrai et j'arrêterai de te tourner autour... Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi mais...

— Comment ?

— Oui après l'entraînement l'autre jour, je t'ai entendu, dit Molly en s'assombrissant. Mais est-ce que tu ressens ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi ? »

Narcissa avait presque envie de rire devant le comique de cette situation. Si Molly savait à quel point elle tenait à elle ? Mais celle-ci ne savait pas... elle ne lui avait jamais dit...

« Qui ne pourrait pas t’aimer ? » lança Narcissa en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le visage de la rousse, anxieux pendant toute la conversation, se détendit enfin et un grand sourire vint effacer son angoisse.

« Vraiment ? Tu…

— J'ai dit ça à Annabelle car je n'avais pas envie qu'elle connaisse mes sentiments pour toi. Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas les filles.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Bah, c’est Annabelle…

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit encore ?

— Vous êtes sorties ensemble, non ? »

Molly soupira profondément.

« Ne crois pas tout ce que te dit Annabelle ! Je pensais que l’histoire de la soirée t’avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, c’est vrai, on a été ensemble pendant quelques semaines mais ça n’a pas fonctionné, pas parce que je n’aimais pas les filles mais parce que ça ne pouvait pas coller entre nous, c’est tout… »

Narcissa se détendit enfin et regarda dans les yeux Molly. Son cœur battit de plus en plus fort et son ventre se noua. Pourtant elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains.

« Je t'aime, Molly ! Et si tu veux bien de moi, et ce malgré les conséquences, eh bien... je veux bien tenter... »

Molly la prit subitement dans ses bras, surprenant Narcissa qui ne s’était pas attendue à cette brusque attitude. Elle inspira et referma les siens autour de sa taille. Son cœur palpitait encore plus fort et son sang bouillonnait. Elles se relâchèrent et leurs visages ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes d'avoir une si piètre vision de toi, Cissy ! Tu es une personne merveilleuse ! Aie juste un peu plus confiance en toi, d'accord ? »

Narcissa hocha juste la tête mais n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir. La proximité de Molly lui faisait oublier toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et y lut une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'assemblèrent dans un baiser qui leur sembla hors du temps.

Elles se lâchèrent, légèrement essoufflées et échangèrent un sourire. Elles s'étreignirent à nouveau.

Brusquement, Narcissa se dégagea, les yeux alertés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Molly, inquiète.

— Euh... je... mince... je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

— Quoi ?

— J'ai demandé un transfert de chambre et je vais déménager.

— Comment ?

— Oui... je... je suis désolée...

— Mais Cissy... »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. N'avait-elle pas réglé le plus important ? Narcissa et Molly s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et ce n'était pas une histoire de déménagement qui allait les empêcher de vivre leur amour.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis, rentrèrent chez les Prewett, Molly, décidée à convaincre son père. Elle se sentait maintenant prête à affronter n'importe quel obstacle.

Quant à Narcissa, elle vivait dans un rêve éveillé. Elle se reposerait certainement dix-mille questions le lendemain mais elle avait envie d'y croire, à cette histoire, à Molly, à elles deux. A cet instant, elle était certaine que rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même une histoire de colocation ou son passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Et oui, comme vous le voyez, c'est la fin de cette histoire, je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était courte ;). J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.
> 
> C'est un ship sur lequel j'ai vraiment aimé écrire et je me dis que je le retrouverai bien pour d'autres aventures, qu'en pensez-vous ? Etes-vous convaincus ?
> 
> Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !!
> 
> Très bonne soirée et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !
> 
> MinnieMey


End file.
